Apocolypse Advent: Volume 1: Flames Of Chaos
by Minime 2000
Summary: Apocalypse Advent! A story written by me and 3 friends! Cross overs involve starwars ,bleach ,naruto and lord of the rings. The time of the galaxy grows short. The ledgendary gate keepers, protectors of the galaxy, have gone rogue. who will stop them? US


DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto, bleach, starwars or lord of the rings... although i wouldnt hesitate to buy Sakura and Ino if given the chance... dRooL...

This story was written by me and three other friends... so we've laid it out so u know who's written what... this is what we did...

MOHAMMAD AHMED

Blalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal and he dashed for the washroom, doing his best not to leak on the floor blalalalalalalalalalalalalala

WAQAS AHMED

Blalalalalalalalalalalalal he then gave Zareh the middle finger but realised that he did not have one so improvised with his ring finger, to which Azeem quickly slipped a ring on and pronounced themselves husband and monster blalalalalalalalalallalalalalal

like so. Any questions regarding the story or its format, write them in your reviews. ill answer them as i read them  
oh one more thing. one of the characters name is Mohammad Ahmed, and we find it a little TOO long... so we often shorten it to MA. so when ever you see MA or M.A, you know we are talkin about him.

Apocalypse Advent: Flames Of Chaos

Mohamad ahmed and Azeem Rauf find their fight inturrupted as they are whisked away to fulfill a destiny beyond their wildest imaginations. They team up with Waqas Ahmed and Zareh Bayat to fight against a the once protectors of the galaxy, The legendary Gatekeepers

Mohammad Ahmed: Exiled Deathgod (bleach). Lives his life on earth fghting for controll against his inner hollow.

Azeem Rauf: Sith trained in the dark side of the force and the techniques of a Ninja (Naruto). Has an alternate personality named Azius.

Waqas Ahmed: An elite Shaolin. The gatekeeper of the wind and once comrade of the other 6 gate keepers.

Zareh Bayat : A soul reborn throughout time. Currently in a body of a 19 year old but actual age is unknown.

very well... lets get started on the story.

AZEEM RAUF

PROLOGUE

"Is it over?" asked a timid young lad. The boy's mother looked down at him. The sounds of chaos had stopped, but...  
"I don't know," she said. "Stay here, my dear. I will go and check." She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it cautiously and peeked outside. Several other people were beginning to peek out of their shelters and some bold ones were already moving on the ruined streets. With a backward look at her son, she walked out.  
The scale of destruction was awesome, terrifying. The streets and buildings Karachi lay in ruins; areas were burning, the wounded were picking themselves of the ground; and other unmoving bodies...  
Shuddering, she joined a small group of people. "Is it over?" she whispered.  
"Perhaps," said a terrified-looking man. "They've gone."  
They, of course, refered to the Death God and the Sith runaway who had been fighting in the city minutes prior. "Will they be back? Where did they go?"  
"I know not," muttered a man. "Did you see their last moments? They both prepared, and let loose their final attacks. Then...there was just light, and when it cleared, when the spots finally left my eyes...they had vanished."  
"I caught a fleeting glimpse," said another. "It was but instantaneous, but I think...I saw them rise to the skies."  
The woman thought she saw something from the corner of her eye; she followed it and gasped. There, kneeling among the dead, was a large, figure dressed in the clothes of a Death God.  
"Another Death God!" she screamed. The others whirled to where she pointed, and stared quizically. For there was no one there.  
"Janice?" said one of the women to the mother. "Are you feeling well? There is nothing there."  
Janice continued to stare. She could still see the Death God...and he was looking at her. He gave a soft smile and drew a sword; with the hilt, he lightly tapped the forehead of of the corpses. She gaped as what could only be described as the corpse's soul rose from the body, gave both her and the Shinigami a small smile and disappeared. The Death God then moved on to another body.  
"Do you-do you not see him?" she asked hesitantly.  
"No," said several people, and resumed their talk. One of the women approached her. "Come, now, Janice...this has been a terrible ordeal...come with me, let's go rest..."  
As Janice was led away, she, and the other pondered where 'they' had gone.

Space.  
It holds much, and hides much. It has no beginning, no end. From the solar system of the planet Earth, we move out of that cluster of stars and to another point in the galaxy, other clusters of stars, each with their own systems. Earthlings have always thought that they were not alone in the galaxy.  
They had no idea how right they were.  
Thousands of light-years away, in the star cluster known as Vimide, exists billions of stars. One of these was much larger than the star the Earthlings called the Sun, but still a small star by comparison. This star is the centre of a solar system called Viromine. And on this star exists Aurora Centralis.  
Ah, the words of English can do it no justice, such is the wonder. Aurora Centralis is a massive space structure. It comprises of two rings encircling the star, perpendicular to each other. The two rings are thus joined at two points, forming a vast "X" at opposite sides of the star. One of the rings is known as Halo Energia, a ring of nothing more than solar panels absorbing the radiation from the star and using it to power the other ring. On this ring, which is referred to as Aurora Centralis again, lie buildings and structures of all types, and all colors. At the highest point of this ring is an artificial forest, covering a greater surface area than all of Earth. And in the middling region of this forest of flora and fauna from across the galaxy, lies the Citadel, the meeting place of the Council of Worlds, representatives from races across the galaxy.

Confused?  
We'll clear it up later. But for now, let us head to a remote system, several star clusters away. Present here is a massive area of rubble, remnants of a once-mighty planet. And here we find Azeem, who opened his eyes, looked around, saw Mohammad Ahmed (MA) on the same bed as him dressed scantily and let loose a most uncharacteristic shriek.  
"What the FREAK?" he roared.  
That woke up MA too, of course. He jerked out of bed and the two faced, with the bed between them. Before either of them could make a move, however, there was a sudden and unexpected space warp between them, and a second later a person dropped out from it and cried, "STOP!"  
Azeem and MA did just that; the mysterious person somehow grabbed the energy in their bodies and froze them, except for the heads. Azeem desperately tried to grab his energy back, but he was too weak. MA lokked absolutely furious at this outrage and was about to say something when the door to that who-knew-where room burst open and a tall, lanky figure sped through.  
"Zareh, sheesh, man, you didn't have to do that," said the tall lanky one.  
The one he had called Zareh shrugged. "Sorry," he said. "Reflex action. That lovely scream of yours-" he inclined his head in Azeem's direction -"made me think that you two were about to go at it again. So I warped in and stopped you."  
Zareh stopped whatever he was doing, and MA and Azeem could move again. The lanky one smiled at them. "Sorry about that. My name is Waqas and-"  
"WHAT THE FCK IS GOING ON?" MA roared. "HOW DID I GET HERE? WHERE ARE WE?"  
"Silence, fool!" Zareh snapped and -of all things- FLICKED MA's forehead. MA, thoroughly surprised, just stared at Zareh, who was saying, "We'll explain everything. First you two get ready, relax yourself."  
Zareh led the two of them to a closet where their clothes were. Azeem and MA threw on their coverings while Waqas chuckled merrily behind them, as if he found something very funny. MA and Azeem noticed the walls of the place were made of an extremely dense steel. There were no windows in that room, and both of them immediately felt they were underground. .  
"Let's have a drink," Waqas suggested. Now he led the way out of the room into a long corridor that gently rose. As MA and Azeem followed, neither of them, oddly, felt any hostility towards each other. They did, however, occasionally pass a glare and elbow each other. Zareh, noticing this, rolled his eyes. This wasn't going to be easy...  
They entered a bright round room; bright because there was a chandelier-type apparatus hanging from the ceiling that illuminated a cozy-looking table in the centre of the room. And that room was bright for another reason: the wall to their right had a large window, and when MA saw what was beyond that, he gaped with his mouth open.  
The ground was rocky and extended to the horizon. The sky was filled with lazily floating asteroids, framed by a breathtaking pink, nebulous cloud.

"Sit, please," Waqas said jovially, and was the first to act on those words. Zareh and Azeem followed suit, but MA continued to stare out the window. Then he turned slowly to the table and took a seat on the amazing comfortable chair.  
"Where are we?" he whispered.  
"We don't know the name of the asteroid," Zareh answered, "but this used to be a planet known as Det Sekot. We found this little facility and have been using it as a hideout."  
MA stared at Zareh as though he had suddenly sprouted two heads. Azeem, however nodded slightly. "I don't recognize the name, but that nebula over there is slightly familiar."

Waqas began, "It's-"  
"Hold up!" interrupted MA. He rounded on Waqas. "What does he mean, we are on what used to be a PLANET?"  
"We are not on Earth, or anywhere close, Shinigami," Zareh said impatiently. "I guess I should have expected this. You have lived on Earth all your life, yes? This may be a little hard to comprehend."

MA snorted. "You say that like weren't born on Earth yourself."  
Zareh raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't."  
MA stared at him again. Then he seemed to deflate and fell back in his seat. "I've gone mad."  
Azeem sighed. "Death God, I wasn't born on Earth, either. I was born on a planet called Korriban, several light-years from your local solar system. You and I are radically different, in our abilities. Surely you didn't think I came from the same planet as you."  
MA looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. Then he looked at Waqas, whom he thought was probably the only sane person sitting on the table.  
No such luck.  
"We are, in effect, what Earthlings call 'aliens,'" Waqas said. "Earthlings are not alone in this galaxy. There are humans present everywhere in the Milky Way. The planet of our origin determines our abillities and characteristics, though not our...looks. Don't ask me why. But we are all humans, Mohammad Ahmed. Some of the races are more advanced than others, and as such have invented the ability to traverse the galaxy. My race and Zareh's are an example. There are many others."  
"The Sith call it hyperspace," Azeem informed. "The ability to travel at speeds greater than that of the speed of light. but we as yet have not joined Aurora Centralis."  
"Aurora what?" MA asked.  
"Aurora Centralis," Waqas answered. "The political centre of all the intelligent races of the galaxy. The alliance under which all humans are subject. You can say it's like...that organization which existed on Earth before your Third World War. What was the name?"  
"The United Nations?" MA stated.  
"Yeah, those idiots. Except the Aurora Council works...mostly."  
MA looked thoughtful. "Earth wasn't in Aurora, was it?"  
"If the third World War hadn't occurred, it would have been a part," Waqas said. "Earth was very close."  
"I hope it's not too overwhelming," Azeem said mockingly.

MA shot him a scathing look. "It'll take some time, but I get it...I think..."  
"It doesn't answer our question," Azeem said, turning back to the two. "Why did you bring us here?"  
Zareh and Waqas exchanged looks. "The explanation's too long, you tell them," Waqas said.  
"Oh, hell no. Especially explaining to HIM-" Zareh gestuered towards MA- "will be annoying. You tell them."  
"Just give us the gist," MA growled peevishly.  
"Azeem Rauf, Mohammad Ahmed," Zareh said, "you have been brought here, met with us, and to hopefully to act with us...to save the galaxy."  
This time Azeem and MA exchanged looks, both incredulous. Then MA muttered, "I have a feeling some body's going to yell "April Fool!" very soon, except it's January back home."  
Waqas frowned. "April Fool? What is that?"  
"Never mind," MA said.  
Azeem turned a composed face towards Zareh, but inward he was exasperated. What the hell...  
"I guess I'll tell," Waqas sighed. "From the beginning, then. Do either of you know about the Gates?"  
"Sure. Once the richest family on Earth, those Gates. I think it was Bill Gates who really made it big," MA said and laughed.  
Waqas prodded Zareh. "See? I told you Earthlings have a sense of humour!"  
"Can we please continue?" Azeem asked.  
"By Gates, he means Elemental Gates," Zareh said, shooting a withering look at MA. "The Gates of Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, Darkness and Light. These Gates hold within them an awesome, incredible, terrifying power."  
MA's eyes brightened and he leaned forwards. "What kind of power?"  
"We have no idea," said Waqas.  
MA rolled his eyes and sat back. "Gee, that's a great help. And this concerns us...why?"  
"Because the power...actually, we just call it 'power' for lack of a better term...will bring about the Apocalypse of this galaxy, obliterating everything and everyone." Waqas said gravely.  
MA snorted loudly. "Right. And my great-uncle Farnsworth was actually Dracula."

Azeem snickered. "Well, that would explain the lunacy. But," he continued quickly as MA opened his mouth to snap back, "they are telling the absolute truth. Whatever is in those Gates has them worried to no end, even though they aren't showing it."  
Waqas looked surprised. "How did you know that?"  
"The Force can catch feelings," Azeem said mystically and elaborated no further.  
Zareh leaned forwards and hissed in Waqas' ear, "That wasn't mentioned in the data."  
"I expect there's a lot that hasn't been mentioned," Waqas whispered back. Azeem, with his Force-enhanced hearing, had heard every word, but MA looked completely at sea.  
"What are you two mumbling about?" MA snapped suspiciously.  
"Nothing important," Waqas said happily. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, those wonderful Gates." His mood quickly sombered. "We don't really know much about whatever is contained in those Gates, but it is of paramount importance that they remained closed. Or else, we can wave our asses bye-bye."

"The expression is "kiss our asses goodbye," MA corrected.  
Azeem was frowning. He extended his Force-Awareness to probe into Zareh and Waqas. There was nothing but complete honesty emanating from them, and if the Force said they told the truth, then they did. But Waqas...  
"You are injured," Azeem said.  
Waqas blinked. "Er...is it that obvious? Anyways I'll be getting to that later. You must know that each of the seven Gates is guarded by one called the Gatekeeper. They are beings of great power and little in the galaxy can oppose them. The Gates of Light and Darkness are guarded by the most powerful out all of them. Each Gatekeeper has the key to the Gates, and knows what is required to open his or her respective Gate. it is their job to ensure that the Gates are never opened."  
"So what's the problem?" Azeem asked.  
"The Gatekeepers have gone rogue," Waqas said.  
Through the Force Azeem suddenly felt great unease and fear from Waqas.

If they had gone rogue, which meant...  
"They want to open the Gates?" Azeem asked.  
"Yes," Waqas said. He sounded bitter. "They may already be doing so, but I don't believe they are. They're waiting for something, and I don't know what. but it's only a matter of time."  
"How do YOU fit into all this?" MA asked.  
Waqas drew himself up. "I am the Gatekeeper for the Wind Gate."  
There was silence for several seconds. Then...  
MA burst out laughing. "Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't you just say that they were beings of great power? No offense, but you look more like a kitten in the rain than a Gatekeeper!"  
Waqas looked affronted. "I am not at my strongest right now-"

MA laughed harder.  
"Shut up," Azeem snapped at him. "He's telling the truth."  
Zareh leaned forwards, probably to flick MA again, but MA backed out and rose. "I've had enough of this!" he said. "All this bloody space travel and Gates and Apocalypse and whatelse. It's bullshit!"

In response, Waqas put his hand in his coat, rummaged around and brought forth a medium-sized black box. He tossed the lid open, and both MA and Azeem gasped at what was inside.  
It could be described best as liquid fire. Vividly orange and yellow, it cast its glow across the room. It was shaped like a ball, but it kept morphing, changing. But what truly caught Azeem and MA was the sheer sense of energy the strange object was projecting. It made them gasp again.  
"What is that?" MA whispered, sinking slowly into his seat.  
"Every Gatekeeper holds within him or her the Syl. The Syls are basically indicators to the next Gate. This Fire Syl points to Earth Gate, and my Syl points to the Fire Gate."  
"Why do you have the Fire Syl?" Azeem asked.

Waqas' tone grew bitter again. "I was called to the planet of Blyzari, where the Fire Gate is. Its Gatekeeper's name is Rigardo, he told me about the other Gatekeeper's plan. I refused to to be coerced, and we fought." He sighed. "I've never fought a harder battle. We nearly killed each other. He managed to damage my body's Chi-"  
"Your what?" MA and Azeem asked together.  
Waqas impatiently waved the question away. "Later. He...er...injured me, but while he strode in for the final strike, I grabbed his Syl."  
"He was pretty stupid to leave his Syl hanging around," Mohammad Ahmed observed.  
Zareh laughed. "Gatekeepers carry the Syl within themselves, Shinigami. Since Gatekeepers aren't meant to oppose each other, one Gatekeeper can easily take out another's. Waqas merely plunged his hand into Rigardo, took it out, blasted him with one final attack and escaped. He's known me for years, and so he can to me for help. I contacted my sources, realized we needed loads of help, and arrived at the solution: you two."  
"Well, that was a quick explanation," MA said, turning to Waqas. "Couldn't you have been as fast?"  
Waqas groaned.

"So what now?" Azeem asked.  
"Destroying the Gates is impossible. Our only hope is to find all the keys to the Gates and either destroy THEM, or hide them away," Waqas said.  
"Let's just kill these bloody Gatekeeper pals of yours and call it a day," MA said. He seemed to believe Waqas' astonishing tale, and looked positively excited.  
Now Zareh and Waqas burst out laughing, and didn't stop for several minutes. Wheezing, Zareh managed to say, "Kill them, huh? I know a lot about you and how powerful you can get, but to kill ANY of the Gatekeepers is beyond the four us. But NOT beyond the four of us working TOGETHER."  
MA and Azeem exchanged murderous looks. "Fat chance of that," MA said.  
"I have a problem," Azeem said. "I need to get my X-Wing starfighter. It's on the asteroid I used as a base in Earth's solar system. It has the coordinates of the planets were I can get Coruscati Gems for my lightsabers."  
"Oh..." Zareh said.  
"And I need to get my Zanpaktou back, MA said. "And I also need training as to control the Hollow within me. If we're taking this quest on, I suggest-"  
"It will take one and a half weeks to reach Blyzari on my ship," Zareh said. "I would create a portal right to it, but I have never been there before and don't know where it is other than the coordinates the Syl provided. There is a Virtual Reality training room on board, and you can perform your shenanigans there."  
Azeem cast a look at the glowing liquid fire. "How the heck did that thing provide coordinates?"  
"Long story," Waqas said. "Don't bother."  
"I can make a portal to my asteroid," Azeem said. "Since I know exactly where it is. Then I can fly my X-Wing to Blyzari, if you will give me the coordinates. We'll meet there."  
"Fair enough," Waqas said. He pulled out a datapad, and Azeem pulled out his.

While Waqas transferred the coordinates, MA spoke.  
"Can you wait?"  
Azeem glared at him. "Why?"  
"Because in my training can get a little...intense. You may be the only one who can hold me off." MA sounded absolutely disgusted to admit that, but it was Zareh who took the offense.  
"Don't sell us short," he hissed.  
The transfer complete, Azeem put his datapad into his pocket and said sarcastically, "As much as I'd love to...we don't want to destroy Zareh's ship, do we?" He turned to said person. "Speaking of which, what is its name?"  
"It's the Aged Don," Zareh said.  
"Stupid name," MA said.

Zareh glared daggers at MA. He was sensitive about his ship. "The full name is Arm the Aged Don. You remove the 'the' and you are left with Arm-Aged-Don. Armageddon."  
MA shrugged.  
Azeem concentrated. He could picture his asteroid very well, and had no trouble linking the Force to its fabrics. In front of the window, a round rift opened up. Now MA got a good look at it; it wasn't as flashy as the one Zareh had used to pop into their room. It was quite uncanny, really. It merely looked like a oval-shaped disc floating in mid air, but if you looked through it, you saw what looked like a hanger bay. A gleaming black X-Wing was just visible. Azeem stepped close to it. "I'll see you in a week and a half," he promised. He stepped through and the portal closed.  
Waqas, Zareh and MA looked at each other. Then Zareh said, "Let's leave. The Aged Don is just off geostationary orbit. I'll teleport us there."  
"Yeah," MA said, his excitement building up. "Let's get this party started."


End file.
